


Art for it's not what you're sure of (it's what you don't know)

by BlackRose16



Series: Artwork 2012 [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose16/pseuds/BlackRose16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art thief Steve McGarrett and his team come up against FBI Special Agent Danny Williams, and things spin wildly out of control from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for it's not what you're sure of (it's what you don't know)

Here is the art that I created for somehowunbroken's story: [fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/318298) for the five0bang

 **Summary:** Steve McGarrett leads a team of incredibly talented art thieves, responsible for some of the greatest heists in the world. He's a little worried when his case is picked up by FBI Special Agent Danny Williams, whose track record and personality spell trouble for Steve and his crew. When Steve accidentally lets his problems slip to someone from the darker side of the criminal world, he has to make a choice: can he sit by and watch as Danny is taken out, or will he try to save the man trying to put him away for life?

  
I couldn't decided if I wanted to do the survellience photos in black and white or colour so I ended up doing them both.

Here are the banners:

[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/theblackrose16/pic/0001s7p3/)

[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/theblackrose16/pic/0001t9kd/)

This was supposed to be a movie poster of sorts that I was playing around with. 

[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/theblackrose16/pic/0001w13t/)

These are some extra things that I made when I was trying to decide what all I wanted to create for the art.

[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/theblackrose16/pic/0001xrt8/)

[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/theblackrose16/pic/0001yxw3/)

[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/theblackrose16/pic/0001zwbr/)

I want to thank somehowunbroken. You have been an amazing mod and a wonderful author to create artwork for. Thanks so much for this experience and I hope that we can work together again in the future.


End file.
